The embodiments herein relate generally to transportation devices, and more particularly, to a collapsible push car designed to carry, for example, at least one child.
When adults travel with children, they are often left carrying the child and the child's belongings. As such, adults are left with the problem of either hauling a bulky travel system to avoid having to carry the child or figure out how to carry the child and everything else.
Conventional travel systems exist, however each tends to come with additional constraints. For example, an adult may be left having to choose between portability or other features like storage and stimulus for the child. Moreover, some travel solutions are not suitable to use, as they require the adult to pull in a non-ergonomic position.
Additionally, some transport systems, such as a large wagon, may work to hold multiple children and their belongings, but many wagons are not collapsible and, thus, cannot be packed into a car for transport.
Therefore, what is needed is an ultra-portable travel system that provides room for at least one child, stimulus for the child, and storage for belongings, all while being used in an ergonomic position by the adult. Moreover, the system needs to be collapsible for transport purposes.